Valley Girl--GameGirl's Ronin Experience
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: I wish this would happen to me for real!


Valley Girl--GameGirl's Ronin Experience

**Valley Girl--GameGirl's Ronin Experience**

** **

Note:I don't own any characters here except, well, myself!

I'm lying down on my parent's bed watching Ronin Warriors on cable wearing my Mudd jeans, a silver belt and my pink baby shirt with flowers on it that shows my belly button when I hold my arms up..We have Direct TV satellite on two our TV's because both of my parents work there.But on just the TV in my parent's bedroom, we have cable.I already watched the episode of RW on satellite three hours earlier on Direct TV, but I couldn't get enough of Rowen's handsome face.{This happens when RW was still playing}

As a close-up of Rowen comes up, I sit up on my knees and pull myself closer to the corner so I can get a look.

"He's so cute!" I murmur.

Then suddenly, without warning or explanation, the cable went wacky and I could no longer see Rowen.

"Hey, where'd he go?" I demand out loud. "This didn't happen on satellite!" I jump up and try fixing it, "Rowen, come baaaaaaack!"

I couldn't really explain what happened after that.I was somehow going through this weird tunnel that kind of reminds me of the movie _Stargate_.'What's going on?' I wonder silently to myself.Then I'm looking at the clouds and they're getting farther and father away from me."I'm falling!" I scream."Aaaaaaaaaauuuuughhh---huh?"My landing was surprisingly comfortable.

"Hey, are you okay?" I hear a familiar, deep voice.He caught me when my fall ended.

"I'm fine," I say, "thanks Rowen."My eyes bulge and I look at the sexy blue-haired Ronin, "R-r-r-r-owen.You're Ro-ooweeen?I'm, I'm, ohh."I pass out in my favorite ronin's arms. Which was, actually pretty nice.

"How do you know my name?" I hear him ask everything goes black.

I feel as if I'm floating.He was carrying me somewhere.After some time, I don't know how long, I wake up in a strange bed.

"Uh, what happened?" I groan and look around the room, "Hey, this looks like Mia's house!I didn't see this episode before!" I push the covers aside and pick up my glasses on the nightstand beside me. I put them on and look the room over as I climb out of bed.I put my shoes on my feet and start lacing them up.

"Hey, Rowen, she's up," I hear another warrior's voice and I recognize it immediately.

"Kento," I mutter.He wasn't exactly my favorite. I thought he was funny, but he was always so, well, not as smart as Rowen…Why did Kento have to find me when I wake up?

I turn around and smile faintly, "Um, hi, Kento." I say.

"How do you know my name?" he demands.

"Because I saw you," I reply."On TV."

"I'm on TV?" he starts looking around for cameras.

I groan and rub my head.

"Hey, did you sleep okay?" Rowen asks.

"Yes, I," look up and get flustered, "I-I-I."

"Please don't faint again," he says.

I find myself acting like a valley girl.Which is SOOO unlike me!I'm always so quiet and I can act myself around guys.But the thing was, Rowen was no ordinary guy!He was smart, cute and the best ronin on the team!And he was, well, an anime character! I start giggling and blushing and I'm biting on my thumbnail. "Okay," I giggle.'Stop it Haley!' I curse myself silently.But I can't help it, I'm _looking_ at my favorite Ronin warrior.I fell in his arms and I fainted in them.He carried me to the house and he even took my glasses and shoes off for me.My giggles turn into guttural laughs.

"What's so funny?" I hear an English guy demand.

"Sai!" I shout.

"How do you know my name, love?" he asks with a shy smile."Am I movie star or something?"

"Actually, yes!" I can't keep myself from laughing._Haley, you're going to scare them!Stop laughing! _

"Kento, did you tell her a joke?" Sai asks Kento.

Kento shakes his head, "I don't know, but she's scaring me!I'm too afraid to eat!"

"That's a first!" both Sai and I shout.Then Sai looks at me and _he_ gets the giggles!

"Why are you always making fun of me, Sai?" Kento demands, "I'm going downstairs, maybe I can find the courage to eat something!"

Sai takes a deep breath to keep from laughing.He looks directly at me with those gorgeous green eyes."Come on love, you're probably hungry.How about a nice English meal?"

"Sure!" I exclaim and run up to grab his hand.

He blushes, "um, right this way, love."

I feel a bit stupid.Somehow I suddenly forgot how shy Sai was.But it felt so awesome to touch someone that I saw on TV!'I wonder what Rowen's hand feels like!' I think to myself.

Rowen follows us downstairs to meet with the others.

"Has anyone seen my skateboard?" I hear Yuli ask.

"Whoa!" I feel something give under my foot and fall on my face."Found it!" I mutter.

"Are you alright, love?" Sai asks, pulling me to my feet.Rowen says nothing but wraps his arm around me and looks at me with concern in his blue eyes.

"Yeah," I say, trying to keep myself from blushing._This is too awesome!_

Sage picks up Yuli's skateboard and hands it to him, "you'd better be more careful where you put your things, Yuli."He smiles up at me, "Hi, I'm…"

"Sage!" I scream before he can continue.

"Huh?"

I look at Ryo and point at him, "Ryo!" Then I point at Mia, Yuli and Whiteblaze, "Mia, Yuli, Whiteblaze!"

"She knows our names!" Kento gasps, "she's a spy!"

"No I'm not, you dork!" I mutter defensively and cross my arms as I step closer to the table, "I'm a fan!You guys are, well, anime TV stars!"

"We're on TV?" Sai whispers and looks around for cameras.He starts blushing."Blimey!"

"We don't know where this girl came from!" Kento shouts.

"She fell from the sky," Rowen says in my defense, "she doesn't look like a spy to me."I feel his hand fall onto my shoulder.

"From the sky?" Sage mumbles, "She must be an angel!"

I bite my lip and blush, "naw that's not it, I--"

"Maybe the dynasty sent her," Ryo says, cutting me off.

"Come on, Ryo," Sage says, "does she _look_ like a dynasty soldier?"

"The girl looks like she hasn't eat for days," Mia says with a frown.

"Oh, I ate like only twenty minutes ago," I say.

"But you were asleep for an hour," Rowen tells me.

"I was?"

"Come on, love," Sai pulls on my hand and leads me to a chair.I never grew tired him calling me 'love'.It sounded just so cool!"Let me make you something before Kento eats everything!"

Moments later, Sai puts a yummy English dish in front of me.My stomach starts rumbling and I'm starving.Which is weird because I'm hardly ever hungry.I used to be anorexic.{It's true, I really was!}I pick up my fork and dig in.

"So, what's your name?" Sage asks me.

I smile and look up.For a second, I'm lost in his violet eyes.I've _never_ seen anyone with violet eyes before."It's Haley," I reply.

"Haley, huh," he says, "that's really pretty.What does it mean?"

"Heroine."I grin, "not the drug!I'm a female hero, not a controlled substance!"

He laughs, "I like that."

"See, Ryo," Sai says, "how can she be from the dynasty with a name like 'Haley'?It means heroine!"

I nibble on the fish sticks."Sai this is very delicious, thanks!"

"Can you tell us a bit about yourself?" Mia asks, "You seem to know a bit about us."

"Yeah," I say and take a sip of milk, "well, I'm 19 and I live in America. I work for Round Table Pizza and I'm a writer."{But I don't work at RTP anymore…yeah, free from Pizza!}

"You work at a pizza restaurant?" Kento exclaims, "awesome! A girl that makes pizza can't be bad!"

"A writer, huh," Sage says in interest."What sort of things do you write?"

"Well," I pause for a second.Should I tell the truth?How would they take it if I write anime fanfics and even stories about them? "I write a lot of stuff.Mostly adventure."

"How can a writer be from the dynasty?" Yuli mumbles.

I feel a warm furry head in my lap and I hear a low growling purr.I look down to see Whiteblaze's head.Though I should probably jump until my head hits the ceiling, I smile and start petting the white tiger's head.I've always loved big cats.

"And Whiteblaze likes her," Mia adds.

"How do you know us?" Ryo demands again.

"I told you, Ryo of the _Wildfire,_"

He gasps.

"I've watched you on TV," I continue, "I know you're Ronin Warriors and I know that Tulpa is the bad guy you fight.I'm not the only one who watches you.'Ronin Warriors' is a popular anime show."

"Could people be watching us right now?" Yuli asks.

"Well, I don't know," I say, "I was watching you guys on TV and then the cable went out.Then I was transported here somehow.I don't think anyone's watching us because 'Ronin Warriors' is only a 30-minute show and I've been here for an hour.I think 'Gundam Wing' is playing right now.Or maybe 'DBZ'"

"What?" Rowen mumbles.

I smile, "but I'm certain the show's over so no one can see, you know.If they could, they'd be watching me!"

All the lights flicker on and off then everything was dark.

"Mia, did you pay your light bill?" I ask.

Suddenly, the computer came on and Mia sat down at it."What's this?"

"It looks like a poem," Yuli comments.

"Can you read it to us?" Kento asks.

"Okay, it says, 'It is her job as the heroine of the valley to protect its beauty from those that will harm it.When she raises her sword, she will change darkness into light and evil into good. Even if it will cost herself her own life.'"

"Wow, that's pretty deep," Rowen says.

"The heroine of the valley?" Kento mumbles, "Who's she?"

"Must be a legend," Sage suggests.

"Maybe she can help us fight the ronin warriors," Yuli says."Could she be a ronin warrior, Mia?"

"I don't think so, Yuli," she sighs, "there were only 9 armors from Tulpa's body."

"She sounds to me like a loner," Sage says, "so she can't be one of us."

I can't really hear what the others are saying.I'm still thinking about the poem.The heroine of the valley.Could that be me?My first name means heroine and my last name, Dale, is a small valley.It had to be me, who else could it be?But if I was the heroine of the valley, wouldn't I have known if I'm supposed to guard a valley?

"Let's find this valley," Ryo commands, "maybe she can be helpful in our fight against Tulpa and his dark warlords."

"I wonder if this heroine of the valley is a real valley girl!" Kento jokes and erupts in laugher at his own silly joke.Everyone, especially me, starts groaning.

"Mia," Ryo says, "you'll come with me."

"Why should we split up?" Yuli asks.

"We can cover more ground that way," he answers, "Sai, you go with Sage,"

'Put me with Rowen, don't put me with Kento!' I think, hoping it would go into Ryo's head.

"Rowen, look after Yuli, and Kento, bring Haley with you."

'Nooooo!' I wanted to scream. 'Why didn't you put Yuli with Kento?Yuli likes him more than Rowen and I like Rowen more than Kento!' Instead, I say, "okay."

"Well, babe," Kento wraps his arm around me, "looks like it's just you and me!"

"Great!" I plaster on a fake smile. 

The guys changed from their street clothes and into their sub armors before heading out side.Seems like I was following Kento for hours.We were walking in some highlands and to the side of us was a steep, grassy hill that led into a depression in the earth like a gorge or dale or something.

"Wow, it's sure a long way down from here," Kento comments as he looks over the side.

"Kento, be careful," I say, "You might…." Kento leans far too over and falls down, "fa-aaalll!" I reach for him but he's already half way down."Kento!!" With fear in my voice, I scream his name. I stand at the edge and realize I have no other choice but to go after him. "I can't believe I'm doing this," mutter through my teeth.

Why did Ryo place me with Kento? Why not Rowen or Sage or Sai?They were my 3 favorite guys. Or why not Mia?That way I wouldn't have to walk around, I could be riding shotgun in her jeep! I knew Kento would do something stupid.Well, at least I wasn't with Ryo.I think only Mia's the girl that can deal with his hotheadedness and attitude.He would have driven me nuts!

I start sidestepping safely down the hill then I figured I would get to him faster if I rolled down after him.I covered my face and started rolling down.It was actually pretty fun except for the reason _why_ I was rolling down.

"Don't worry, ouch, Kento, I'm, ouch, coming!" I cry out as I'm rolling down after him.I hear him hit the ground and he groans.I hope he hasn't hit his head on a rock or anything.I reach the end of the hill and pull myself immediately.I scurry over to Kento. 

He's lying down on his stomach dangerously close to a stream.Any closer he would have maybe drowned or hit his head on a rock. 

I push him over, 'man you're heavy,' I think to myself."Kento, Kento!" I say encouragingly, "come on now, wake up!" I start slapping his face, "can you hear me?"

He groans but does not stir.I start to become worried.Maybe he did hit his head and I just didn't notice it.

I cup my hands in the stream water and splash it on his face."Kento, please, wake up!"

Kento groans and blinks eyes."Haley?"

"You're okay!" I shout and fall on his chest, "I was so…" I clear my throat and sit up, "you idiot, you almost killed yourself!You scared me, don't ever do that again!" 

I grab his hand and pull on his elbow for leverage as I help him to his feet. I look his head over, "It's amazing you didn't crack your head open!"

"I didn't mean to frighten you," he winces and rubs his head."Haley, you came down after me."

"Duh."

"You saved my life," he mumbles.His lips start trembling.

"I did, didn't I?" I grin, "Well, it was nothing.I'm glad you're okay."

"And you don't even like me!" 

"Of course I do, Kento!" I smile, "you're the funniest guy of the group!" 'I just like Rowen more' I think to myself.

"I could have died."

"There's been other times, Kento, where you cheated death," I remind him.

He sniffs and grabs me in a giant bear hug, nearly crushing me, "YOU'RE MY HERO!"

"Ghuh!" I gasp out.My leg steps back by itself and my arms curl up as Kento starts blubbering into my shoulder.'Warrior of strength indeed, more like the warrior of emotional sensitivity!' I think to myself.I pat Kento on the back, "there, there."I wasn't sure rather I should laugh or cry.I never had a guy cry into my shoulder before.My lip starts trembling also, "Kento stop," I sniff, "you're going to make me cry now!"He pulls me closer, which almost crushes me but I didn't do anything.I'm just too nice.So I continue to comfort him and rub his back and stroke his grayish-blue dark hair.He may not be Rowen, but he was a ronin warrior and I guess he could do. I always laughed at his jokes.He lifts me up off the ground and I feel his chest shake against mine.It was the most moving experience I ever had.It was the very first time I saved someone from danger.And it wasn't just somebody; it was somebody I saw on TV.A person that wasn't even my favorite character on the show.It was so, just so…

My chest heaves and before I know it, I'm bawling just like Kento.We stand there holding each other as we cry there in the ravine for about seven minutes.We pull away and dry out tears.The valley we've fallen into didn't have much vegetation and the stream was small.I noticed the grass must have grown during the time I was holding Kento. 

"Wow," I mutter, "this is so pretty."I feel something warm on my forehead and my voice says in my head, the word: HEROISM.I put my hand to my forehead and moan. 'What's going on?' I wonder to myself.

"Haley, are you alright?" Kento asks in concern.

"Yeah." I sneeze.The flowers made my hay fever act up."Just allergies."

Kento lifts me up in his arms.

"Kento, what're you doing?" I demand."I can walk."

"You just saved my life," he says, "and you look tired."

"I'm fine, I can walk, really!" I giggle but he continues to carry me away anyway.

About an hour later we meet the others in a dark gloomy desert valley.It was cold too and there were no trees or grass or flowers or anything.

"Well, any luck?" Sage asks us.

Kento shakes his head.Sai gasps when he sees me in Kento's arms and think I hurt myself."Are you alright, love?"

"I'm fine," I tell him.

"Haley saved my life!" Kento announces. "I fell into a gorge and she went in after me!"

"It was nothing," I say, feeling the warmth go to my cheeks.

"It's so creepy here," Ryo says."I heard the ancient speak to me. He told me to come here."

"Why here?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure," he replies."What about you?"  
The others shrug.Rowen says, "the ancient told me to come here too but I'm not sure why."

A dark slash of black lightning spreads through the air.I know it couldn't be from anyone else but Kale, the warlord of corruption himself.I see him step out of the shadows with the other three dark warlords.

"To arms!" Ryo shouts."Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!"

"Armor of Hardrock, Tao Gi!"

"Armor of Halo, Tao Chi!"

"Armor of Torrent, Tao Shin!"

"Armor of Strata, Tao Inochi!"

I whistle, as the guys stand in front of me in their full armor.I just could not bleive my eyes.

"We end this now, ronins!" Anubis snarls, "Quake With Fear!" thousands of chains spring from the ground and holds the ronins in very uncomfortable positions.

"Stop!" I scream, "That's enough!" I run up and try to free them away from the chains but a feel some kind of shock send through me and take away some of my energy.

"Stupid move, girl," Anubis mutters.

"Haley, run for it!" Kento cries."Take Mia and Yuli and run!"

"No way!" I shout at him, "I'm not leaving!"

"Do what he says," Rowen advises, "We can hold them off as long as we can."

"Forget it!" I snap, "I'm not going to leave you just hanging!" I stomp around the chains and between the ronins and warlords."Listen to me, warlords!Tulpa is just using you!All he wants is your armors!When he has them all, he'll throw you away like yesterday's newspapers!"

"Watch your tongue girl," Sekhmet grunts, "or I will remove it!"

"You really are insane, aren't you, Sekhmet?" I mumble.I clear my throat and I feel the sensation in my forehead again, "you are supposed to be good guys!Your armor and the ronins armor is one in the same!All of your armors came from Tulpa's body."I look at Anubis, "Anubis, you start to question Tulpa's orders.Then the ancient saves you when Tulpa is about to get rid of you.You join the ronins in the end to defeat Tulpa!"

"That's a lie!" Anubis growls.

"NO it's not!" I shout, "It's true!I know you were a soldier long before you a warlord.You fought and fought and fought because you thought it would give you glory and the more glory you got the more you wanted.You thought fighting brought real victory!But if you kill the ronins now you will have no victory, only guilt!I'm telling you the truth, Anubis!You're the cool bad guy in the show that becomes a good guy, that's why you're my favorite!" 

"I thought I was," Rowen mumbles behind me.

"You are!" I say to him, "favorite Rowen.Anubis is my favorite warlord though."

"How kind of you to say I'm your favorite," Anubis says, "now leave before I gut you like a fish!"

"Hey!" I shout, "didn't you listen to anything I just said?"

I see Dais reach for the weapon on his back.I know what he's going to do.'Cast an illusion on me?' I think, 'I don't _think_ so!'"Don't move, Dais!Don't even try to cast an illusion on me!I'm to smart for that!I know all your tricks!"

"How dare you talk to me that way!" he growls.

"Dais, I know you have only one eye," I say, "but you need to see that Tulpa is only using you!He's playing an awful trick on you! You really are a good guy! You've got a special gift to cast illusions and you can use that gift to give people visions of peace!You're my second favorite warlord!"{Kale used to be my 2nd favorite warlord though)

"Second?" he mumbles."And why do I come in second?"

"Because you're the second warlord to become a good guy, that's why!" I answer with a snarl, "plus, I think you're very good looking!"I blush and cover my mouth.

"Their demons," Sai mumbles to me.

"No, they're men!" I scream at Sai and the others, "they're men, JUST LIKE YOU!"I step closer to the warlords, "even you, Sekhmet!You can use your poison to heal people! And Kale, you can save people from the darkness!But you can't until you see the light first! You've got to do it, come on, you're obedient."

"I grow tired of your mouth," Kale grunts."Are you finished?"

"No!" I cross my arms.

"This girl seems to know who we are," Anubis says. "Finish her!"

'So when you try to help someone, this is the thanks you get,' I think to myself.

"Haley, run for your life!" Ryo screams but I continue to stand where I'm standing.

"Snake Fang Strike!" I see a dancing red chain come at me and I feel something prick my arm.I groan and fall to the ground.I can hear the ronins and others yelling my name. Someone steps to me and I feel whomever it is help me to my feet.I turn to see Rowen.He must have gotten out of the chains somehow.

"It's you," he whispers to me.

"What?"Then a beam of light falls down on me.I wasn't sure what happened next but my clothes changed. My glasses disappear. Black lacy sleeves with strings that come between my fingers covered my arms, which were part of a purple tie top, showing my tight tummy. The pants I wore looked kind of like Capri pants but a little different.They were green and felt a little like spandex.Black thigh high boots went over them.A green and orange headband went around my head and a silver sword with a ruby, diamond and an emerald in the hilt appeared in my hands.

"Whoa," I mumble, "how did this happen?"

"Haley's the," Sai begins.

"Heroine of the Valley," Mia finishes.

I turn and cut the chains. They disappear and the ronins fall to their feet.I turn to the warlords.

"Alright," I mutter, "you don't want my help, fine.Then I suppose I'll just have to take you out of your misery," I swing my sword, "the hard way!Slithering Vines Ensnare!"I wasn't sure how I was doing it, but I was.

Vines spring out from the ground and tighten around the warlord's legs. They chop them away but they grow back and rise up their bodies. 

"What is this?" Sekhmet mutters.

"Mud and Earth Landslide!" By the rocky part of the valley, rocks and mud starts to slide down into the valley straight to the warlords.

"Rushing Water Streams!"The stream gets bigger and the water comes out of it and splashes onto the warlords.

"The dirt will bury you," I warn them, "and then you will have to dig yourselves out.I give you one last chance to surrender and I'll save you."

"Not a chance," Kale growls."We'd rather die."

"That can be arranged," I say."But I really don't want you to."

The mud and rock are getting closer.The warlords are still unable to move.They grunt and groan to try to free themselves and the vines only hold on tighter.As the mud and rock continues to get closer and right before it covers them, it stops and the warlords blink.

"I wasn't really going to kill you," I tell them, "then the show would be over!" I cut the vines away and step back. 

"Let's return to master Tulpa," Anubis says, "so we can tell them we no longer follow his orders!"They turned around and disappeared.

I start laughing, "yes!I didn't have to kill them!"The light shines over the valley and flowers begin to grow.

"Haley's the heroine of the valley," Kento says, "does that make her a valley girl?"

"Oh, as if!" I hiss.

"Let's go back home now," Mia states.

"Whatever," I mumble.

We're back at Mia's home in street clothes."Well, I guess we all know who the heroine of the valley is."I murmur.

"I wonder how we're supposed to get you home," Mia says.

I shrug, "I don't know.I fell from the sky.I'm from the real world."I look down at my animated hands.

"Then you can just stay here with us!" Kento slips his arm around me.

"Very tempting offer, but….," I realize that I'd rather stay here and be _part_ of the cartoon than watch it, "okay!"

He turns on the TV, "I wonder what channel we're on," Kento says."I've always wanted to see myself on TV!" The cable goes out.

"Oh no," Kento groans.Rowen walks over to see if he can fix it.

I stand up, "hey, this is exactly what happened to me when I was watching TV!That's how I came in here!"

"Don't stand too close," Kento pulls me back, "it will pull you into maybe another show!What if you end up on a show you don't like? Or a crummy commercial?"

"It might take me back home," I say and then a light comes from the TV and I start changing from an animated character to my real self. 

"No, Haley, don't go!" Kento wraps me in a tight hold."I need you!"

"Don't worry, Kento," I say, "I'll still be watching you!" I step out of his grasp and peck his cheek just as I continue to do the other four.I start blushing when I get to Rowen.I stand by the TV, wave at them and then I'm back into the funny tunnel.I can hear Kento yelling at me.

"Haley, please come back!Don't go!"

I fall back into my parent's room.The cable comes back on and I didn't miss any of the show."Alright!" I say, "I didn't miss a thing! Like, that is so awesome!"

**_Like, the end.For sure.Don't you wish that would happen to you?_**


End file.
